Victor
by sundroptea
Summary: It's always somehow a competition between those two.


Title: Victor

Rating: M. Serious M. Probably my most serious ever published M.

Author: sundroptea

Disclaimer: Azula, please. I own nothing. I have nothing to my name but Netflix instant watch and the stray smutty ideas that come to me in the night. Or day. Or during episodes of a cartoon which was clearly, though misguidedly marked to children. I usually try to make at least a passing attempt at plot for my first foray into a genre, but what the hey, eh? It is what it is.

In this, as in everything else, they fight.

But flame and ice are left behind in this slow battle of sweat and skin and the press that clashes them is not the press of armies, but bodies against each other in the dark.

His body is heavy on hers and he wonders how it is always so good, so _good_ with her. Her legs are drawn up against him and she is so slick around him, he thinks maybe he's drowning. He gasps into her neck and realizes that he's lost to her, and rewards her victory with open-mouthed kisses that feel like they're blurring the lines between them. He isn't sure that he's imagining the steam rising from their coupling.

"Zuko," she breathes, and feels him shudder. He rolls them, so she is astride, and he can watch her body wind its languid way against his. Her eyes roll back and it feels like he's the one who knows bloodbending; he is entirely master of her senses now, all she knows- all she cares to know is him, and the way his golden eyes spark as he holds her gaze. She thinks in that moment that she was made for him, and that he is her lord as well as her savior and the thought doesn't chafe, as it would any other time. She smiles to herself and feels his body coil tighter under her- he adores her smile.

She bends herself to take his lips again, and his hands are in such a haste to help her meet her goal they are almost rough. He tries so hard to be gentle, but he's all power, and she isn't fragile. She presses his wrists to the floor to remind him and thrills at his growl. She is under him on the soft fur before she can blink and her laugh is a gasp and yelp and a shout of joy. He opens her body wider, and she is pliable, wanting the same as him, to be as filled by him as she can be.

"More!" She is only ever greedy for him.

He is enflamed by her demand. She wonders how he can be everywhere at once, stroking down her throat, pulling imperiously at her hip, demanding her submission even as he offers his own.

"Katara."

Her name is a kiss in his mouth.

"Katara, you've dominated me…" He isn't making sense! She thinks she might be losing moments of time, because can't he see that he's won, won it all, conquered every part of her? "You own me. I'm yours."

He's moving faster now. Her feet slide restlessly against his back and she is so close. He's dropping damp kisses on her throat and shoulders as he speaks, licking her skin and nipping with teeth and it's like he's trying to devour her whole. It's not an unpleasant thought.

"Zuko, now!"

"Yes," he cries. "Yes, let me have you… all of you, _please_, Katara…" She flies away anchored to this world only by the points where their bodies meet. He feels it, and follows her, unwilling to let her get away from him in any sense. As they return to themselves, he pulls the sheet from the bed and tucks the silk tightly around them, keeping her anchored to his side. She winds her limbs through his and nuzzles his neck.

"Agni." He throws an arm across his eyes, chest heaving, breath still nowhere near even. "Did I beg? Did the Fire Lord really just beg like a common-"

"Peasant?" Her giggles were not to be suppressed. "I believe you did, _your majesty._ Told you I could make you say please! Does that mean that now I get to wear the top knot in the family? Or perhaps my new title should be 'Fire Lady Katara, Renowned Waterbending Sifu to the Avatar, Princess of the Southern Water Tribe, and the World's Only Successful Dragon Tamer!'"

He muffles the sound of her mirth by thumping a pillow over her head but cannot not quell the continuation of it. He dances his fingers over her ribs, knowing very well his wife's weakness there. She immediately begins to squirm, protesting.

"Hmm. I don't know if it would be in the interest of political harmony for my nation if word got out that their ruler had been tamed." He prods his favorite dimple in her hip, and she finally manages to jump away from him with a yip. Her hair iss a wild rumple and her face is red and her exhalations still hitch with barely retrained laughter. He loves her.

"By their other ruler!" she points out, haughtily. The wary way her eyes watch her husband's fingers for further retribution belies her superior tone. He laces them together behind his head.

"Still," he murmurs, thoughtfully. Lapping at the edge of her mind iss the unsettling urge to flee. She thinks perhaps that discretion would be the better part of valor in this battle… Her leg tenses and she is poised to quit the bed when he pounces.

Her giggling recommences almost immediately but they dry up as he drags himself against her. She lets out a moan most unbecoming of a victor.

"Best two out of three, I think. For the good of the people." She grabs his waist and tries to get him to sink into her. He evades her attempts and instead begins a methodical trail of stinging kisses down her body.

"Zuko!"

His face is carefully serious at he looks up at her from across the length of her blush brushed body, but his eyes are self-assured, wicked… even arrogant. She gulps.

"Don't worry about a thing, Dragon Tamer." His whole body is a smirk. "Just lie back and think of the Fire Nation."


End file.
